


Come il cielo e la sua luna

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moon Lestrade, Mystrade - Freeform, NocturnalSky Mycroft, Parent Mystrade, Parenthood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E una notte il cielo chiese alla luna: tornerai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come il cielo e la sua luna

 

  
  
   
 

_A NTonks che mi è musa ispiratrice._

   
  
  
  
E una notte il Cielo chiese alla sua Luna: tornerai? Lei lo guardò con, in viso, un’espressione che lasciava trasparire ogni sfumatura di tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo. Lei era furibonda perché lui, il Cielo notturno, ancora la prendeva in giro, non la considerava, non la rispettava e la trattava sempre come una stupida. Ma una notte, la Luna, quell’unica volta e per la prima volta, non ebbe il timore d’apparire capricciosa o di sembrare superficiale, né di mostrarsi vulnerabile perché il Cielo aveva oltrepassato ogni limite e lei non poteva più sopportare oltre. Via, doveva andare via da lui. Prima di andarsene e sparire, però, la Luna non riuscì a fare a meno di voltarsi e guardarlo perché quando si trattava di lui, lei era sempre stata debole. Non gli disse niente, non serviva: d’altra parte si erano sempre capiti con uno sguardo. Non gli erano mai servite troppe parole ed anche quella notte, quindi, non si parlarono nemmeno. Il Cielo, poi, aveva capito tutto. Gli fu sufficiente scorgere un’ombra nel viso di lei per comprendere. Intuì ogni cosa da quel sorriso dolcemente amaro che la sua Luna aveva riservato prima di sparire. Un sorriso carico di promesse infrante e sentimenti di rabbia, delusione. Il Cielo però non fu rincuorato, anzi, continuava a darsi del pazzo e dello stupido per aver causato quel disastro. Perché, senza Luna, il Cielo della notte non sarebbe servito a niente. Si sarebbe sentito come la tavolozza di un pittore lasciata intonsa e sulla quale nessuno aveva più voglia di dipingere: inutile. Senza la sua Luna, il Cielo non avrebbe avuto ragione di esistere. Doveva credere che sarebbe tornata, doveva farlo o ne sarebbe morto.  
  
 

*

  
  
_‒_ _Gregory… Gregoru, fermati, ti prego._  
  
_‒_ _E per sentirti dire che cosa? Che ti dispiace? Che non volevi? Cosa mi devi dire, Mycroft? Che mentirmi è servito a proteggermi?_  
  
_‒_ _Se raccontarti una bugia ti ha tenuto in vita, allora ne è valsa la pena. A rischio di perderti per sempre. Non m’importa._  
  
_‒_ _Importa eccome! E non solo per le balle che mi hai propinato, ma per me stesso e per il poco rispetto che hai avuto nei confronti dei miei sentimenti. Ti rendi conto di che cosa ho passato io in questi due anni? Sapevi che Sherlock era vivo e sapevi anche che mi sentivo in colpa, credevo che si fosse suicidato a causa mia e tu non hai detto niente. Oh, Cristo, Mycroft, per due fottuti anni te ne sei stato in silenzio. Come hai fatto a guardarmi in faccia tutti i giorni, a baciarmi e a fare l’amore con me senza dirmi la verità? Come? Che razza di persona sei?_  
  
_‒_ _Ascolta io...._  
  
_‒_ _Delle tue scuse non me ne faccio niente._  
  
_‒_ _Gregory?_  
  
_‒_ _Che accidenti vuoi ancora?_  
  
_‒_ _Tornerai?_  
  
 

*

  
   
Quando la Luna se ne andò, il Cielo era molto triste. Niente gli era di conforto, nulla gli faceva piacere, nemmeno le stelle, piccole e lucenti, riuscivano in qualche maniera ad alleviare la sua sofferenza. Il Cielo pensava alla sua adorata Luna e si lasciava andare alla malinconia. Lei soltanto era importante per lui, di lei sola si preoccupava domandandosi se stesse bene o dove si trovasse. Tentava di ricordare quanto fosse bella e splendente, ma più rimanevano lontani e più l’immagine che aveva di lei svaniva dalla sua mente fino ad assottigliarsi in pochi ricordi confusi. Ma una notte si rese conto che, per quanto si concentrasse e tentasse disperatamente di ricordarla, ormai faticava a riuscirci. Aveva a malapena memoria del modo in cui lei rischiarava la notte con la sua fredda luce diamantina. Ricordava a stento le risate cristalline e per niente, il quanto si fossero voluti bene. Il Cielo tentò, si sforzò di trovare una soluzione, provò a chiamarla spezzando il silenzio della notte con le sue grida disperate, ma invece che riuscire in qualche cosa, peggiorò la situazione. E quando lei lo rifiutò per l’ennesima volta, il Cielo si sentì distrutto. Aveva già visto la Luna andare via prima di allora, ma era sempre certo che prima o poi sarebbe tornata, ora invece sembrava tutto diverso. E mentre in lui nasceva e cresceva, la consapevolezza che questa volta il fuggire della Luna fosse definitivo, il buio si allargava dentro di lui. Era la sua solitudine, la sua disperazione che prendeva corpo diramandosi ovunque. Adesso, la notte era carica del buio più tetro e spaventoso. Tanto che persino le stelle fuggirono. E fu così che il Cielo rimase solo.  
   
 

*

  
   
_“Non sai gestire un cuore infranto.” Dannato Sherlock pensa Mycroft mentre, furente, lancia la tazza di tè ormai vuota contro una delle pareti dell’ufficio. Non c'è nessuno con lui e pensa alla litigata che, già qualche giorno fa, ha avuto con Lestrade. Quando suo fratello è tornato a Londra era certo che il momento del confronto sarebbe arrivato, era sicuro che Gregory se la sarebbe presa e che non avrebbe reagito bene, ma non mai avrebbe ipotizzato qualcosa genere. Non ci ha pensato per giorni, lasciandosi galleggiare in un limbo fatto di illusioni, dicendosi che non era grave come sembrava. E se i primi giorni era impegnato a gestire l’attacco terroristico, ora ha tutto il tempo di elaborare quanto accaduto. Gregory si è arrabbiato e se n’è andato da casa sbattendo la porta, lo ha lasciato e adesso non risponde né ai messaggi, né alle chiamate. Ha mandato via, ed insultato, la sua assistente e già un paio di giorni fa è entrato in casa e si è portato via alcuni vestiti. È già successo in passato che avessero dei battibecchi e che il suo passionale uomo se ne andasse mollandolo su due piedi, però questa volta, Mycroft ha il sentore che non tornerà tanto presto. Ed ha paura. E non ci vuole credere. Anche se, di nuovo, si rifiuta di pensarlo, trema all’idea di restare senza nessuno. Suo fratello aveva ragione: non sa gestire un cuore spezzato. Come deve fare con Gregory? In che modo si deve comportare? Ci pensa e ci ripensa, Mycroft Holmes, nella sua mente si ripete le parole che l’uomo che ama gli ha urlato contro mentre rivede l’immagine di sé in quello sguardo ferito. Ha sempre adorato quegli occhi grandi e nocciola, le sue iridi tremendamente espressive e vederle tanto sofferenti gli ha fatto perdere più di un battito. Non ci può rinunciare, non a lui, non al suo Gregory, non al primo (ed unico) uomo che ha amato e che ama più di sé stesso. Non lo può fare perché non è possibile che lo lasci. Questa volta è diverso, sarà diverso, questa volta tornerà non perché lo ha perdonato, ma perché Mycroft lo ha inseguito. Quindi si alza, lo fa di scatto e con frenesia, tanto che la sedia della scrivania vacilla pericolosamente. Farà una cosa che non ha mai osato e che non avrebbe creduto di fare per anima viva, si spingerà oltre e rischierà il tutto per tutto. Per Greg._  
   
 

*

  
   
Una notte, disperato per la mancanza della Luna, il Cielo prese una decisione: l’avrebbe inseguita e le avrebbe chiesto, anzi, l’avrebbe implorata di tornare. Non gli importava del prezzo da pagare o della pena da scontare, era disposto a tutto pur di riaverla indietro. Perché lui la amava.  
   
 

*

  
   
_‒_ _Greg?_  
  
_‒_ _Da quando mi vieni a cercare di persona? Non ti sei sempre limitato a spiare ogni mia mossa per poi mandarmi la tua assistente a prendermi? Tu, che aspetti in silenzio, adesso mi corri dietro e mi vieni a cercare? È una novità._  
  
_‒_ _Ti amo, Gregory._  
  
_‒_ _Mycroft, ascolta…_  
  
_‒_ _Ti amo davvero!_  
  
_‒_ _Sì… lo so._  
  
_‒_ _Farò qualsiasi cosa tu vorrai, ma ti prego, non lasciarmi._  
  
_‒_ _Devi darmi tempo, Mycroft e lo sai. Come io so che hai paura. Tornerò. Prima o poi lo faccio sempre e mio malgrado._  
  
 

*

  
   
E così fece. Il Cielo scontò la sua pena. Si immerse nel buio della sua solitudine, ignorando persino stelle e pianeti; quelli poi non contavano niente, dato che vivevano di luce riflessa non valevano un briciolo della sua considerazione. Lui, immenso ed infinito, lui che guardava ogni essere vivente dall’alto in basso vantandosi di essere il migliore, lui adesso era da solo con la paura già ben solida che da quel momento in avanti lo sarebbe sempre stato. Era solo e triste, piangente per via della mancanza della sua Luna. Pur sapendo che un giorno sarebbe tornata da lui, non riusciva a provare che pena e terrore. Non ce la faceva a non sentirsi spaventato dall’idea che, questa volta, fosse diverso e che il loro allontanamento fosse definitivo.  
  
 

*

  
  
«E lo ha fatto, papà? È tornata?» chiede la bambina con occhi grandi e spalancati, occhi nocciola, espressivi e vivi, nei quali Gregory Lestrade si rispecchia ogni volta.  
«Certo, Annie» annuisce, sorridente «prima o poi la luna torna sempre. Il cielo non dovette aspettare molto perché, beh, lo vuoi conoscere un segreto?»  
«Sì» trilla la piccola, felice. Si fa quindi più vicino, come a volerglielo sussurrare e poi ride appena, perché la gioia di vivere di sua figlia è contagiosa e lo fa stare dannatamente bene.  
«Anche la luna è triste senza il suo cielo» mormora «anche lei si sente sperduta ed inutile senza di lui. Dove risplenderebbe altrimenti?» Annie spalanca la bocca in un moto di felicità e sorpresa, poi il suo divertimento si trasforma in un grande sbadiglio assonnato. Si stropiccia un occhio mentre lui le sorride alzandosi subito dal letto. Le accende la lampada fluorescente che le ha sistemato sul comodino e che proietta tante piccole mezze lune, colorate d’una luce azzurrina. Quindi le rimbocca le coperte e le dà un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Buona notte, tesoro» sussurra, accarezzandole la fronte fresca, ma la piccola Annie è già stata presa da Morfeo e caduta in un mondo di sogni.  
  
Lestrade esce in corridoio e socchiude la porta ed infine rotea gli occhi, divertito, quando trova Mycroft appoggiato al muro con le braccia tenute conserte. Si guardano per qualche breve istante, lui lo sta occhieggiando e sogghigna. Forse, si dice, è combattuto tra l’essere lusingato e l’essere imbarazzato dalla favola della buona notte appena raccontata alla bambina.  
«Bella storia!» esordisce Holmes, arcuando un sopracciglio. «L’hai trovata su un libro di favole?» Greg ride in rimando e lo fa sonoramente e di un sincero divertimento. Ha sempre adorato la leggera ironia di Mycroft, così tanto diversa da quella pungente e sarcastica di Sherlock. Così amabile nella sua infinita delicata timidezza.  
«Niente libri di favole, la mia vita con te è sufficientemente irrealistica.» Greg si sente catturare in un abbraccio leggero e scomposto, nel quale si lascia andare, socchiudendo un poco gli occhi mentre appoggia la testa sulla spalla del suo cielo notturno. La loro vita è bella e ricca di emozioni, è piena di tutti gli alti e bassi che sono normali in una coppia, ma è anche terribilmente faticosa. Mettere a letto Annie con una favola e un bacio sulla fronte non è un lusso che Greg e Mycroft si possono permettere tutte le sere. Entrambi hanno un lavoro troppo imprevedibile, eppure, la loro bambina non va mai a dormire senza che almeno uno dei suoi due papà sia lì accanto a lei. È una promessa che si sono fatti e che, fino ad ora, sono riusciti a mantenere. Greg però è stanco quella sera, dopo una giornata tanto intensa ora vuole solo mettersi sotto le coperte accanto al suo My e dormire il sonno dei giusti. Quindi rimane lì tra le braccia dell'uomo che ama e ci resta per un tempo indefinito, fino a che non è proprio Mycroft il primo a discostarsi e a prenderlo per mano trascinandolo in camera.  
«Ne manca una parte» esordisce Holmes, dopo istanti di silenzio.  
«Una parte di cosa?»  
«Della favola di Annie, non hai raccontato tutto il finale. Cosa succede dopo che la luna torna?» Greg fa una smorfia, mascherando uno sbuffo. Mycroft non può volere sul serio che gli racconti il finale dato che ce lo ha davanti tutti i giorni e quando volta la testa verso di lui, guardandolo esterrefatto, si ritrova irretito da quegli occhi grandi e sgranati. Dirgli di no è sempre stato così tanto difficile, che non vede perché non dovrebbe accontentarlo di nuovo e proprio adesso. D’altronde anche Lestrade adora quella storia e persino la piccola Annie la ama alla follia. Pertanto si schiarisce la voce e riprende a raccontare.  
«Quando la Luna fece ritorno non era più la stessa di prima, non era più quella luna grande e rotonda che il Cielo conosceva. Ma seppur fosse solo una piccola falce, il Cielo notturno l’accolse a braccia aperte e ne fu felice. Avrebbero ricominciato dall’inizio e ad entrambi andava bene così. Certo la luna era spaventata e aveva paura, ma il cielo la rassicurò. Non le promise che non l’avrebbe fatta più scappare, che non ci sarebbero stati altri litigi, le disse che l’avrebbe sempre aspettata.»  
«Sempre» sussurra Mycroft, prima di coinvolgerlo in un bacio dolce.  
«Sempre» ripete Greg e nel frattempo si lascia baciare.  
  
  
   
**_Fine_**

**Author's Note:**

> L'immagine è stata reperita in rete, ma non sono in grado di risalire al link originario. E non mi appartiene.


End file.
